The Academy
by MiraElizabeth
Summary: Chronicles Mira's life in the Academy and all she deals with (IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!! PLEASE READ!!!)
1. A New Life

The Academy

The Academy

By: Mira Elizabeth

Author's note: This one is probably going to take a while to finish, but I plan on updating it as often as I can.I am also working on updating "Spirits of the Past."Also, "Mira's Diary" and "Time for Understanding" have been updated.Be on the lookout for Warp and Buzz, they will be making appearances in this fic shortly. Enjoy!

Buzz Lightyear of Star Command is the property of Disney/Pixar

The young woman looked out of the window of the transport shuttle and her blue eyes widened as the swirling blue and white of Capital Planet's atmosphere came into view.As the little transport neared the planet, she could first make out continents and then cities.The girl smiled to herself.She had finally made it to Star Command and was eager to take her place in the academy.It was her ticket to freedom and she embraced the opportunity to live her own life with sheer excitement.

The girl glanced around the shuttle at her fellow trainees.Some of them looked as excited as she was and some looked incredibly nervous, almost terrified.She wondered how many of these faces she would see at graduation.She was certain all of them had the same lofty goal she did and that was to be the best the Academy had ever seen.

She clutched her flight bag closer to her as the shuttle prepared to land on the Academy's launch deck and her heart sped up a few beats with anticipation.The shuttle docked with a slight jolt and all of the trainees remained rooted to their seats, waiting to be given instructions.The doors opened and a tall, pale blue humanoid alien in a Space Ranger uniform stepped onto the shuttle.He was holding a clipboard and glaring at the newcomers.

"All right people, listen up!"The alien yelled."I am Ranger Braymen.I'll be one of your many instructors here at Star Command Academy. When I call your name, stand up and disembark from the shuttle.I want you to form a single file line outside on the ramp and to wait for me to take you down to the auditorium."

The alien began to read off the names and each trainee called did as he or she had been instructed.The girl watched the assortment of aliens and humans that was her academy class as they filed past her seat.

"Mira Nova!"The ranger called out and the girl stood.She walked down the aisle and past the blue alien, who nodded at her while making a mark by her name.Still clutching her flight bag, the young woman took her place in the line and like the other trainees, waited patiently to go to the auditorium.

Ranger Braymen finished his task of lining up the new Academy class and led the group through the Academy grounds to the auditorium.Mira looked around at her surroundings, her senses drinking in every part of her new home.It was neat and orderly.Every building so far looked basically the same and the landscaping was immaculately kept.Not a single leaf or blade of grass was out of place.

The Academy's main building loomed before them and Mira looked up in awe at the structure as she climbed the wide marble stairs up to the doorway.Following the rest of her class into the building, a little shiver ran down her spine.She was stepping through the same doorway that some of Star Command's best and brightest had gone through.Every trainee that had come through the Academy, each as young and eager as she was, had followed the same route from the shuttle to the main building.Each had passed through entrance and into a whole new way of life, a grand new adventure.An adventure that Mira herself was about ready to begin.

Commander Nebula rested his hands on the podium in front of him and stared down at the newest Academy class from the auditorium's stage.So many new faces and each one differed not only in color, but also in facial features and where they were placed.But there was one thing that they all had in common: the same wide-eyed, eager-to-please look that all recruits have the first day.

"Welcome to the Star Command Academy.You are here because you are the highest scorers on the Academy Entrance exam and if you thought that test was tough, just wait."He paused for a moment."I'm Commander Nebula.I am the highest-ranking officer in Star Command and the guy that everyone reports to.After today, the next time you'll probably see me is at the graduation ceremonies, providing you make it to graduation.But I leave you in the very capable hands of the some the best instructors that this academy has ever had."

The Commander smiled to himself.The instructors were required to send him reports every week and vids of the training sessions.The new trainees wouldn't be seeing him, but he would definitely be seeing them and keeping tabs on their progress.

"And now let me introduce you to the head instructor of the academy, Captain Rick Lunar."

The trainees shifted their gazes from the Commander to the human that was coming out on to the stage.Mira gulped a little as the dark-haired human first saluted to the Commander before taking his place in front of the podium.The man's face was hard, cold, and completely devoid of any emotion and he regarded his newest Academy class with an icy stare.

"I am Captain Lunar, head instructor for this academy and I will be controlling every aspect of your lives until the day you graduate.You will not eat, sleep, or even breathe without my permission.If you can't handle this, then I suggest you hop the next shuttle out of here and go home to your mommies and daddies, because this will be no picnic.I expect nothing but the best from all of you and in the twelve years I have been running this academy, I have seen nothing but the best cross this stage at the time of graduation."

He paused for a moment to let his words sink in and watched as a few of the trainees' expressions of nervousness turned into to sheer terror. 

"Now, several of the instructors are here to take you to the dormitories."He said, motioning to the group of humans and aliens that made up some of the teaching staff."Ranger Braymen, whom you've already met, will be calling each of your names and assigning you to an instructor.I wish each of you luck here at the academy."

Ranger Braymen stood in front of the stage and began to call out names.Each trainee went over to the instructor they had been assigned to.Mira stood in line with her group, noticing that all of trainees with her were female and that the instructor she had been assigned to was female as well.

"Okay, there are fifteen of you.So it looks like I've got everyone."The instructor said, smiling at them.She was golden colored alien with a mass of reddish feathers covering the top and sides of her head."I am Ranger Yanari and you will not only be seeing me in the front of a classroom, but for advisement as well.It is my job to make sure that you graduate, so if you have any problems or concerns, don't hesitate to come and talk to me."

The ranger glanced over at some of the other groups.

"Now you may have noticed that we've separated men and women.It's for dormitory purposes and advisement only.You'll see the boys in classes and everywhere else, ladies, so don't worry" Yanari grinned."Now, why don't we go down the line and each of you tell your name, how old you are, and where you're from.I want you to get to know each other cause for the next several months you'll be living on the same dorm floor and seeing each other in classes.And it'll help me learn your names.So lets start here..." She pointed to the pink haired alien girl at the front of the line.

Mira listened to each girl, amazed at how diverse her group was and how many of them had come from all over the galaxy to be there.Then it was her turn to speak.

"My name is Mira Nova.I'm nineteen and I'm from the planet Tangea."

"Tangean, huh?"The instructor said, regarding the blue-skinned girl with a slight touch of awe." We've never had a Tangean here before.Didn't your planet just recently join the Galactic Alliance?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The instructor smiled and motioned for the next girl to introduce herself.


	2. Settling In

The Academy  
  
By: Mira Elizabeth  
  
Buzz Lightyear and all Star Command characters are the property of Disney/Pixar. All other characters are mine.  
  
  
  
The Tangean clutched her bag and looked down at the paper in her hand and up at the number on the door in front of her.  
  
"302 B." She said aloud. "This must be it."  
  
Mira pressed the button next to the door and it opened with a swooshing sound. Another girl was sitting on the bed, staring at her. The princess bit her lip, glad she had decided to use the door instead of just ghosting through it.  
  
Her new roommate stood and smiled. She was pink, with reddish colored feathers covering the top and sides of her head like a cap. She extended a hand. "I'm Lana Orlago."  
  
The Tangean took the girl's hand and shook it. "Mira Nova."  
  
Lana's smile grew even wider. "I know, Princess."  
  
The princess did a double take and stared at the pink girl. "How-how do…I didn't think anyone…I mean I didn't want anyone knowing…"  
  
"…that you are a Tangean princess?" Lana interrupted. "Look, the only reason I knew is cause my father is the senator from Jha'nar, so I am quite familiar with all of the dignitaries names and faces. But I wouldn't worry too much about anyone else recognizing you. Tangea is new to Alliance and to be quite honest the higher-ups here seem to be focused only on the Academy."  
  
Mira sighed. "That's good. The last thing I want people do is treat me different from everyone else. I left home to get away from some of that."  
  
The princess sat her bag down on the bed Lana hadn't claimed and opened it. She began to pull out the few possessions she had brought with her and then looked around for places to put her things. Their dorm room was not large and opulent like her bedroom at in the Tangean royal palace, but it was just enough room for two people to exist comfortably.  
  
There was a bed, desk and chair for each girl, one dresser, and a closet. Mira sat two pictures on her desk, brushing imaginary dust off of each one.  
  
"I recognize you dad," Lana said peering over Mira's shoulder at the photos. "But who's the lady with the dark hair? She's beautiful."  
  
The princess nodded and smiled a little. "My mother. She died when I was little, so I don't remember much about her. My father gave me this picture several years ago so I wouldn't forget her. He says I look like her…"  
  
Lana smiled and continued to look at the picture. The red-haired Mira did look a lot like her dark-haired mother. She watched as the princess continued to put her thinks away, amazed at how little the young woman had brought with her. But maybe she was going to buy new things at the academy and Capital Planet, Lana thought to herself and the pink alien became excited at the prospect of a shopping trip to Capital Planet's main city.  
  
"I'm starving." Mira said, interrupting Lana's shopping plans. All of her belongings were finally put away and the princess was satisfied that she had gotten everything where she had wanted it.  
  
"Let's go down to the cafeteria and see what they have there." The Jha'narian looked down at her watch. "It's dinnertime. I'm sure they're serving food."  
  
The two girls left their room in search of a good meal and to get to know one another a little better. After all they would be sharing a room for the next year together. The alien girls hurried down the hallway towards the cafeteria, a several male recruits stared at them as they passed.  
  
"God, you would think we were practically naked instead of being in sweats." Lana whispered.  
  
Mira nodded and rolled her eyes. "I know."  
  
"Oh my God!" Lana whispered urgently, grabbing Mira's arm and squeezing it. "There he is!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"What do you mean who, silly? It's Buzz Lightyear!" Lana was grinning from ear to ear. "He's a legend. And not too bad looking if you ask me."  
  
Lana gave the princess a wink and Mira shook her head and tried to keep from laughing. But then something caught her eye. Actually it was someone. The princess leaned in close to her roommate.  
  
"Lana, who is that man Lightyear is talking to?"  
  
"Captain Tom Majors. He's a professor here at the academy."  
  
"Ah…" Mira continued to watch the dark-haired man as inconspicuously as possible, but he seemed to realize that he was being watched and glanced over in her direction. Mira's eyes went wide when she realized she had been caught, but it didn't seem to bother Captain Majors and he gave her a quick smile before turning back to his conversation.  
  
  
  
"Tom, the Commander wants…"  
  
But Captain Majors wasn't even paying attention to Lightyear. His thoughts had taken over and were now focused on a lovely young woman and her blue eyes.  
  
  
  
Mira's first week at the Academy passed in a blur. Within a day of her arrival, she had been assigned classes, given a uniform, and had had her first argument with her advisor.  
  
Ranger Yanari had informed the Tangean that her long red hair was not to regulation and would need to be cut closer to her shoulders. The princess had vehemently objected to this. The women of her race almost always grew their hair long, a mark of beauty to her people. The ladies at court always twisted their hair up, holding the hairdos in place with pretty barrettes and clips. Mira had never gotten her long hair cut, trimmed yes, but not cut. It was not just a cultural thing, but a personal thing. The princess was quite proud of the long red tresses that cascaded down her back past her waist and the thought of having someone hacking off her hair upset the young woman greatly and a compromise was finally reached. She would wear it twisted up and out of the way.  
  
The rest of her week had gone by with a lot less upset. She was getting used to her classes, meeting new people, and just enjoying the freedom of being on her own for the first time. She settled in easily, much to her relief, and was thankful to have found a good friend in her roommate, Lana.  
  
Mira finally felt she had found where she belonged, her youthful dreams of glory and adventure finally being realized. Until that day Ranger Yanari had stopped the princess as she walked towards her dorm room…  
  
"Mira…"  
  
"Yes ma'am?" The princess turned and faced her advisor.  
  
"Captain Lunar wants to see you in his office tomorrow at fourteen hundred hours." Yanari told her.  
  
"But I have class then…" The young woman began.  
  
"You will be excused. This is important, cadet." Yanari smiled at the girl, trying to take the official sounding edge off of her words. "I'll see you then."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The princess saluted her commanding officer and watched her advisor walk off down the hallway. She wondered what this meeting was about and the official tone of it bothered her.  
  
  
  
Mira sat down in the seat that Captain Lunar had gestured to. She was nervous and trying to keep her hands from fidgeting by clasping them tightly together on her lap. Ranger Yanari was standing next to him, her green eyes full of concern. Lunar leaned forward and folded his hands on his desk.  
  
"I am sure you're wondering why you're here, Cadet Nova."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I've done a little checking on you because Ranger Yanari brought it to my attention that you are Tangean. And I'm sure you are well aware that you are the first Tangean to enter the academy and that is exciting for us. But you're not just any Tangean, are you?"  
  
"No." The young woman lowered her head.  
  
"You're a member of the royal family and the heir to the Tangean throne, correct?"  
  
Mira nodded and sighed mentally. Her secret was out.  
  
"And from what I understand, you father is not too pleased with you being here."  
  
"No sir, he isn't."  
  
Lunar sighed heavily. "Mira, I'm going to be honest. This poses a big problem not only for Star Command, but the Galactic Alliance as well."  
  
"Sir, why…" The girl began, but the captain held up a hand to silence her.  
  
"The alliance made with your planet is still very new. We cannot have it jeopardized." The captain said. "I'm going to discuss the matter with Commander Nebula, but I'm afraid we will probably have to send you back to Tangea in order to keep relations with your planet harmonious. We can't have this new alliance jeopardized."  
  
The princess suddenly felt like her whole world had been pulled out from under her feet. She felt tears sting her eyes and she tried desperately to hold them back.  
  
"Please don't make me leave the Academy. All I want is to graduate and serve in Star Command. It's all I've ever wanted," she looked down. "It's all I have."  
  
Lunar looked at her for a moment across his desk and sighed. "Like I said, I will discuss this matter with Commander Nebula. You may return to classes, Cadet, until we have determined whether you can remain permanently with Star Command. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You are dismissed." The captain said, watching as the cadet stood and saluted before leaving his office. He watched her go and leaned back in his chair. Lunar looked up at Yanari and shook his head.  
  
"What are we going to do with her?"  
  
"Well, I would let her stay. She seems like good Ranger material." Yanari smiled. "But then again I'm biased. I always said this organization need to be a little more balanced in terms of gender."  
  
"Yeah. But she's a princess. Her father is the ruler of the one planet the Alliance had hoped would become a member. I don't need to tell you how important the Tangean trade routes are."  
  
"No."  
  
Lunar sighed. "I just don't want the Alliance to suffer because this girl wanted to get away from home."  
  
Yanari was silent for a moment. "I don't know. Somehow I think there is more to Mira's story than we think."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
  
  
Lana found her roommate sitting alone in the courtyard closest to their dormitory. Something was wrong and the pink-skinned alien had gone looking for her friend when she hadn't come back to their room after the meeting with Captain Lunar. The young woman sat down on the bench next to the princess and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Mira? Are you all right?"  
  
"No." The Tangean whispered. She stayed turned away from Lana for a few moments and then turned around to face her friend, her face showing her distress. "They want to send me home to Tangea."  
  
"They want to do what?!" Lana cried out.  
  
"Send me home." Mira said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Why? Because you're a princess and your father made some deal with the Galactic Alliance?"  
  
The girl nodded and then lowered her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. Lana folded her arms across her chest and scowled.  
  
"That is just stupid." She spat out.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." The princess whispered. She wiped the tears from her face with her hand and looked up at Lana. "I thought Star Command accepted everyone, regardless of who they are. I just want the same chances everyone else has."  
  
Both girls were silent for a moment and then Mira suddenly stood up, her hands clenched and her blue eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"I thought by coming here I would be treated like every other person in this universe. I am so tired of standing out. People look at me and all they see is the next Queen of Tangea and they walk on eggshells around me. They don't realize that there is more to me then my position and I am sick of it." She sighed. "And now Star Command, which is supposed to welcome all walks of life or at least that's what their brochure said, is telling me that I can't be a Ranger because I am a princess."  
  
"I know why they're saying it." Mira continued. "I can even understand it. But they've basically made up their minds about me before even giving me a chance to prove myself. That's what hurts, Lana"  
  
The princess sat down again, Lana taking a seat next to her. The Jha'narian wrapped an arm around her new friend's shoulders.  
  
"I just want to be able to prove that I can do this. Not only to Star Command, the alliance, and my father, but to myself as well. It's like I need to confirm my belief that I am more that just what people see me as: a spoiled, Tangean princess."  
  
Her tears began falling once again and Lana hugged her friend close, trying to comfort her as best as she could.  
  
More to come… 


End file.
